


The Scientist

by UndergroundCry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Coldplay Song, F/M, I'm crying, Sad, so much feelings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deito-me no colchão que nós trouxemos para cá, servindo tanto para nós dois, quanto para os grafiteiros, que eram nossos amigos, e penso na minha decisão, mas percebo que não há nada há ser pensado, isso já estava decidido há muito tempo. <br/>Talvez não por mim. <br/>Talvez não por Rose. <br/>Talvez não conscientemente. <br/>Mas é obvio que eu não conseguiria viver sem ela. <br/>Oh, take me back to the start...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> HEY here i am, again, once more, just for today, don't go back to me, i won't change my way...   
> CAralho seiu uma letra de música agr. Gabs, parabéns, vc compôs 3 versos!!   
> Enfim, babys, mudando totalmente o estilo das minhas fics, estou com uma dramática, para variar.  
> Não tem hentai, não tem assassinato, não tem tortura, não tem um único palavrão, nem parece uma fic minha, mas é sempre bom diversificar um pouco, não é?  
> De qualquer jeito, chega de enrolação. Comentem e aproveitem!!

Nós estávamos girando. Eu, Rose, o carro. Tudo ladeira abaixo. Rose estava gritando, em pânico, seus cabelos curtos balançando. Eu estava gritando também, agarrado ao volante.

Dizem que quando você esta cara a cara com a Morte, você vê toda a sua vida passando como um flash pelos seus olhos. É verdade. Eu só não sabia que era possível dar um soco na Morte e escapar de suas mãos. E eu também não sabia que Rose estava vendo a sua vida, e que não teria a mesma sorte que eu.

Sim, eu sentia o carro girando, Rose gritando, os vidros se estralhaçando, uma parte de mureta de proteção que atravessamos, voando ao nosso lado, mas a única coisa na qual eu prestava atenção era a minha vida, minha curta vida, que, provavelmente, estava prestes a acabar, passando pelos meus olhos.

“Eu estava na escola, no quarto ano, sendo humilhado na frente de toda a sala, por não lembrar qual era o clima da África. Alto, magro, com dentes tortos, e olhos azuis quase cinza, não inspirava muito respeito, nem fazia muito sucesso na turma.

No intervalo, as crianças me zoando, e, de repente, duas almôndegas vêm voando e me acertam em cheio. Me levanto e olho para os valentões que jogaram as almôndegas. Eu queria ir lá, tacar alguma coisa neles, brigar, qualquer coisa que solte essa fúria, que liberte essa raiva dentro de mim. Mas eu só olho eles. Só olho e depois saio de refeitório.

Novamente mudou. Ensino médio. Califórnia. Uma mudança não tão bem-vinda assim, já que antes morava em NY. Era mais respeitado, já que me portava diferente. As pessoas passaram a me respeitar, tanto pela minha inteligência, quanto pelo fato de eu ser de New York. Estava em um trabalho sobre a 2° Guerra Mundial. Lembro-me até da nota, 10.

Mudando de novo, agora quando conheci Rose. Eu estava andando no corredor da faculdade de Direito que cursava. Baixinha, usando uma calça preta, um tênis com estampa do exercito, regata preta e uma jaqueta verde-oliva, cabelos curtos um pouco abaixo da orelha, pintados de roxo-escuro, ela vinha correndo, falando no telefone, com sua bolsa pendendo de um cotovelo e segurando seus livros com o outro braço, alheia ao que acontecia à sua volta. Eu vinha calmo, perdido em pensamentos. Olhando para o teto. Perdido nas broncas de minha mãe sobre “como ficar tranquila, se eu não conseguia encontrar a garota perfeita”. Ela estava extremamente confiante que eu conseguiria, só não sabia quando. Quando nos trombamos, voei para trás, e Rose cai em cima de mim. Nossos livros, celulares, sua bolsa e etc., tudo voou.

Minha cabeça ressoava, pulsava, a dor latejava fortemente, meu mundo oscilando, minha visão quase escurecendo totalmente, deixando somente uma pequena “fresta” para ver.

Lembro-me que ela se ajoelhou, por cima de mim, me ajudou a levantar, juntou nossas coisas e me levou a enfermaria, já que tinha batido a cabeça no chão. Fez tudo sempre pedindo desculpas, comentando sobre como ela era desastrada, que deveria olhar para frente quando estivesse correndo, ou andando, ou simplesmente parada, porque sua “desastradice” era um perigo para a sociedade. Quando o enfermeiro me colocou sobre uma maca para me levar ao hospital, pelo visto tinha sido alguma coisa séria, ela ainda estava falando. Estiquei minha mão e ela segurou-a e eu disse a verdade:

− Não foi sua culpa

Foi a ultima coisa que falei antes de apagar

Depois desse momento, passaram somente flashes. Minha amizade com Rose. Eu conhecendo a pessoa maravilhosa que ela era. Indo doar coisas com ela. Visitando animais junto dela. O pedido de namoro. O “sim”.

Estava em outro lugar agora, lugar que reconheci instantaneamente. Um cemitério. Um funeral. Pessoas chorando. Um cachão com flores em cima sendo abaixado. Meu pai indo à frente e jogando um buque de flores em cima. Rose me abraçando. As lagrimas descendo pela minha bochecha. Coveiros tapando o buraco. Minha mãe tinha morrido em um acidente de carro. De repente ouço Rose dizer baixinho:

− Nem tivemos tempo de contar a ela...

E eu completei.

− A noticia que faria a mãe mais feliz de todos os tempos.

Nosso futuro casamento.

A velocidade aumenta novamente. O noivado. O casamento. A lua de mel. À volta. E aqui estávamos. Indo a nossa clareira preferida, que descobrimos na época que éramos namorados. Eu o dirigia nosso bebe, o carro que tínhamos ganhado da mãe dela. Um Impala 67. Era um caminho lindo. Árvores se dobravam e faziam um túnel sobre a estrada. No meio destas árvores haviam trilhas mais ou menos do tamanho de um caminhão, que são um pouco usadas para escalar e fazer esse tipo de esporte radical. Rose tira o cinto de segurança e a jaqueta.

− Rose, ponha o cinto.

− Ahhh, vamos Jack, não tem movimento nenhum, nada vai acontecer.

− Rose...

− Nada de mal vai acontecer, Jack. – ela fala séria, entendendo meu medo.

− Nada de mal vai acontecer, né? – pergunto, incerto.

− Não, querido, não vai – ela me dá um beijo na bochecha e aumenta o volume do rádio que tocava The Scientist, do Coldplay.

“Vim pra lhe encontrar, dizer que sinto muito, você não sabe o quão amável você é, tenho que lhe achar, dizer que preciso de você, e te dizer que eu escolhi você, conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas, oh, vamos voltar pro começo, correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda, cabeças num silêncio à parte”.

Rose cantava junto, sua voz tão amável, perfeita. Eu não conseguiria viver sem ela, e ela sabe disso. Pelo menos, eu espero que saiba.

“Ninguém disse que era fácil, é uma pena nós nos separarmos, ninguém disse que era fácil, ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim, oh, me leve de volta ao começo”.

Do nada, uma caminhonete sai de uma das trilhas, a parte de trás cheia de adolescentes bebendo, rindo e brincando.

Rose solta um muxoxo de desaprovação e continua a cantar a música.

De repente outra caminhonete cheia de adolescentes bebendo sai de uma das trilhas a menos de 10 metros de nós, e o motorista, provavelmente bêbado também, joga o carro para cima do nosso e desvio e não bato e só vejo a mureta de madeira se aproximando e ouço Rose gritando e eu estou paralisado e nós atravessamos e estamos girando e girando e eu estou doendo e Rose continua a gritar e eu sinto a escuridão me engolir para um descanso bem-vindo.”

Acordo com um solavanco. Eu não entendia mais nada. Onde eu estava? Não estava morto? E onde estava Rose? Olho ao meu redor e absorvo o carro destruído por dentro, e, provavelmente em um estado pior, por fora. O vidro para-brisa estraçalhado. Saio do carro devagar, todo dolorido, mas sem ferimentos graves. Olho para frente e congelo.

Rose, oh Rose.

O amor de minha vida estava ali, na minha frente, a alguns passos. Invés de ir correndo até ela, vendo como está, checando sinais vitais, ou outra qualquer idiotice como essa, eu simplesmente fico ali parado.

Só olhando.

Somente olhando, como fiz com aqueles garotos quando era pequeno. Se pudesse, meu olhar queimaria.

Eu não precisava chegar mais perto para saber o que sabia.

Eu simplesmente viro-lhe as costas e saio andando em direção à floresta. Por alguma ironia, nós tínhamos chegado à maldita clareira. Rose sempre disse que quando morresse queria ser enterrada aqui.

O desejo dela se tornou realidade rápido demais.

Eu paro no meio da floresta e olho para cima. E fico ali olhando. Eu não queria lidar com nada, eu não iria lidar com nada. Tiro e jogo o meu casaco em alguma árvore e tomo consciência do que estava tentando fugir por todo esse tempo. Esse pequeno espaço de tempo, no qual estava olhando as estrelas. O amor de minha vida está morto. Lembro-me dela deitada no chão, com cacos de vidro do para-brisa ao seu redor e enterrados em sua pele. Marfim. Essa era a cor da pele dela. Jogada no chão, arranhada, suja, e com o pânico nas suas feições ainda. A boca aberta em um “O”, olhos arregalados sem brilho, sem vida. Pálida, mais do que o normal.

E é minha culpa.

Culpa minha porque, se não fosse por mim ela não teria passado por tudo o que passou. Não teria que ter brigado com o próprio pai que não aceitava nossa relação. Não teria que ter ido a funerais e enterros, todos de minha família. Ela não estaria morta. Ela estaria segura e feliz com um marido que se adequasse aos parâmetros de seu pai. Com, talvez, um filho e uma filha. Trabalhando como advogada criminal, como sempre quis. Feliz. Segura. Confortável. Viva. Longe do caos que trouxe para sua vida.

E é tudo minha culpa. É tudo minha culpa minha culpa minha culpa minha culpa minha culpa minha culpa minha culpa.

E eu estouro.

Eu explodo.

É como se me tivessem enchido de galhos de árvores depois de uma nevasca. Congelados, frios e frágeis. Só é preciso tocar para meu corpo estilhaçar em milhões de pedaços e ser levado pelos quatro ventos e eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. E eu vou fazer alguma coisa. Toda raiva, frustração, culpa, toda a agressão contida dentro de mim encontrando um escape e agora eu não posso parar, e agora eu não vou para e eu fecho meu punho e puxo meu braço para cima e soco o chão com toda força que possuo.

E eu sinto tremores, sinto como se o mundo fosse rachar ao meio. Mas é somente eu mesmo rachando meu próprio coração.

Me levanto com lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas e segurando minha mão de encontro ao peito. As folhas outonais começam a cair. Primeiro devagar, e eles só têm uma chance de não cair, se prendendo aos galhos e depois uma descida em alta velocidade até o chão, o fim. Faço uma analogia mental com a minha vida. Eu estava no alto, casado com Rose, trabalho ótimo, pretensão de ter filhos, eu estava no alto. Depois morte de minha mãe, eu descendo. Passeio para a clareira, chance de me segurar. As caminhonetes, o carro capotando, a morte de Rose, eu no chão, o fim.

Me sento e fico ali, só observando as folhas caírem, rumo a uma eternidade no chão até se desintegrar.

A manhã chega, não estava com vontade de fazer nada, mas começo a descer o morro. Não para ir chamar a policia nem nada do tipo, e sim dar uma ultima volta na cidade antes de descansar. Vou andando, passo pelos trilhos de trem que atravessam essa parte da periferia. Eu estava me perdendo dentro da minha própria mente. Eu estava e estou estou estou estou estou estou me perdendo dentro da minha merda de mente. Como diz o Linkin Park.

“A verdade, você pode parar e encarar, sangra de mim mesmo e ninguém se importa, escave a trincheira, deite-se lá... porra, isso dói muito, não vou mentir, não importa o quanto eu tente, metade das palavras não significam nada, e eu sei que não estarei satisfeito, então por que tentar ignorá-lo?”.

Já estou saindo da periferia, passo pelo Grande Museu que eu não lembro o nome, pulo o muro, passo por alguns caras jogando basquete. Vou a uma farmácia e compro um refil de lâminas de gilete. Ando até a nossa parte preferida da cidade. Um grande beco onde as paredes estão cheias de grafites lindos com mensagens subliminares. Eu e Rose adorávamos adivinhar quais eram essas mensagens.

Deito-me no colchão que nós trouxemos para cá, servindo tanto para nós dois, quanto para os grafiteiros, que eram nossos amigos, e penso na minha decisão, mas percebo que não há nada há ser pensado, isso já estava decidido há muito tempo.

Talvez não por mim.

Talvez não por Rose.

Talvez não conscientemente.

Mas é obvio que eu não conseguiria viver sem ela. Faz um dia, trinta e dois minutos e nove segundos desde que a descobri morta e ainda não consigo parar de pensar “nós”. E eu não quero parar de pensar “nós”. E eu vou continuar a pensar “nós” até estar morto, porque quando nos casamos prometi à ela que não a deixaria e não vou quebrar essa promessa não vou quebrar não vou quebrar não vou quebrar não vou quebrar não vou quebrar não vou quebrar não vou quebrar essa promessa.

Refaço todo o meu caminho até a clareira. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas quando a vejo. Esculhambada, como ela mesma diria.

− Eu já estou indo, meu amor – sussurro.

Me sento ao seu lado, tiro o pacote de lâminas de meu bolso, e faço dois grandes talhos no meu pulso esquerdo. Solto um grunhido de dor, mas faço mais vários cortes no resto do braço. Sinto-me um pouco tonto, mas acho que vai ser preciso bem mais do que isso para me “derrubar”. Troco a lâmina de mão e faço várias incisões no braço direito, desta vez. Grossos, finos, rasos e profundos. Sinto minha visão escurecendo. Mas antes eu pego meu celular e ligo para o meu pai. Estou sentindo minha cabeça balançar, sinto que não terei muito tempo. Quando ele atende, falo:

− Pai? Pai, me desculpe, ok? Eu precisava fazer isso. Precisava. Eu prometi para ela, eu prometi, eu prometi...

− Filho? Jack? Jack? O que está acontecendo filho? Filho, do que você está falando?

− Adeus pai. Eu digo à mamãe que você mandou um beijo e um abraço.

Encerro a ligação. Seguro a mão de Rose, dou-lhe um beijo e deito-me ao seu lado.

Depois de alguns minutos, sinto a escuridão me cercando, terminando o serviço que não tinha completado na primeira vez.


End file.
